


Junkrat's Favorite

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hog, Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Canon!junkers drabble collection for our discord'sWeekly Assignment prompt.Chapter 1 - Week One:Roadhog's Ass AppreciationJunkrat likes to mark his territory.Chapter 2 - Week Five:A Junker in a dress(New!)Roadhog really doesn't need Junkrat to be pretty to want under his skirts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a few hundred words long and you've seen the prompts, you know what to expect - enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat likes to mark his territory.

A low, appreciative groan fell from Junkrat's lips, mixing with the sharp huffs and pants, when he grabbed two fistfuls of that thick ass between his hands, flesh and metal fingers digging into equal parts of fat and muscle. He used the extra leverage to pull himself in impossible closer, just rutting into into the tight, slick heat around his cock, pulling heavy grunts and low, rumbling moans from his bodyguard - it just fueled Junkrat's heady rush and fuck, if it wasn't the best thing in the world taking that huge guy apart at the seams like that.

His prominent hip bones dug into Roadhog's ass cheeks, cushioning his sharp, erratic thrusts and Junkrat cursed low under his breath when he watched Roadhog wedge a hand beneath his own body. Always meant he was close and ready to give himself the extra kick to finish.  
Junkrat would have done it for him, but it was quite a challenge to reach around that massive body and still do anything effective like actually fucking him. Didn't mean Junkrat didn't have other ways to help finish off his bodyguard.

"Need to cum already, piggy?" Junkrat gasped, giddy, delirious, knowing he treaded on thin ice, calling Roadhog that. In the wrong moment it meant a broken nose for him - it still hurt to the touch - but in the right situations it earned him a feverish moan that made Junkrat feel dizzy.  
"Yeah, yeah, come on... ah fuck you got the hottest fuckin' arse, y'know tha'? Could fuck ya like this all night..."  
He was just running his mouth now - course he couldn't do that, he already felt desperately close, clawing at Roadhog's wide hips and leaving bright red marks where his metal hand dug into meaty flesh.

The room was filled with the sounds of heated moans and pants and the obscene slapping of skin against skin, slick with sweat and lube. Junkrat watched with half-lidded, clouded eyes where his wet cock disappeared again and again between Roadhog's thick ass cheeks, sinking into the delicious heat.  
There was a low whine in Roadhog's drawn-out moans now, the jerking movements of his arm speeding up and Junkrat groaned.

"Come on, piggy, come on, cum for me..." he moaned, spurring Roadhog on and then he didn't have it in him anymore to contain himself and brought his flesh hand - SMACK - down hard on Roadhog's thick, jiggling arse. The big guy came with a hoarse squeal, clenching around Junkrat as if he wanted to trap him within his body.  
That's where the younger man's ability to form coherent words finally failed him - it was just raw, overwhelmed noise that fell from his lips now.

Junkrat managed maybe three and a half more pumps before he came with a squeaky moan, pulling out in the last moment so watch his cum splatter over Roadhog's abused ass. It was riddled with scratches that broke his skin on some places on one cheek and a clear-as-day red handprint on the other and Junkrat shivered through his orgasm.  
Thick white streaks painted the heated skin and dripped down Roadhog's thighs and ass and some into his slick cleft, earning a grunt from the older man that may or may not have been a complaint. Junkrat didn't care to find out, all but collapsing on his own butt now that his tired, aching legs gave out under him and reached out to appreciatively rub the mess into Roadhog's hot skin.

It took them both a moment to catch their breath, and Junkrat knew his grin was silly and exhausted when Roadhog threw him a dark look over his shoulder. Should probably have been threatening, but even Roadhog, whose damn job it was to look threatening and intimidating, couldn't really pull that off after such a mind-blowing fuck session, Junkrat concluded.

"You gon' clean up that mess, too?" the deep voice rumbled, and a husky giggle fell from the younger man's lips before he dove forward and brought his tongue against the heated skin on Roadhog's ass. He was already moaning again when a huge, heavy hand reached behind to grab him by the back of his neck to hold him in place, and Junkrat knew he wouldn't get out of this until he had licked off all the remains of sweat and cum - and fucking hell, he didn't ever want to, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog really doesn't need Junkrat to be pretty to want under his skirts.

Apart from money and explosives, there was one other thing Junkrat loved: dressing up in the most extravagant outfits he could find in their luxurious hide-outs. And rich people had _a lot_ of really extravagant clothes. Roadhog couldn’t always tell why a certain piece caught the younger man’s attention. Sometimes it was the fabric, sometimes the cut, sometimes he only liked something because he couldn’t figure out how to put it on first try and got experimental. 

He liked showing himself off, too. To Roadhog, if the big guy was in the mood for it, or just the full-body length mirror if he wasn’t. It wasn’t so much vanity, as… well, Roadhog had no idea what it was. Fun. Curiosity. A sense of territorial marking by spreading his dirt and scent all over a stranger’s clothes. Maybe all of it put together. 

Roadhog had seen him in leather jackets, in heels, in jewellery, in fur coats - Junkrat loved those especially, mainly because he could build himself cozy nests out of them on the bed. Or one time in the bathtub, when he had been particularly upset about something and had sworn to _never_ talk to Roadhog again or even acknowledge his existence. 

He had left Junkrat to himself that evening, muttering and cursing and generally causing quite a ruckus in that bathroom for a guy who claimed he wanted to vanish from Roadhog’s perception. He had not commented on how Junkrat could just take the front door if he actually wanted to leave. And Roadhog had not commented when the blond junker had all but forgotten about their fight the next morning, crawling back into the bed confused and sore from, well, sleeping in a fur-lined bathtub. 

Roadhog didn’t remember what they had been fighting about. He had stopped caring as soon as the skinny man had squeezed himself right through the gap between his arm and his chest. Hadn’t even let himself be bothered by Jamie’s complaints about his sore back, but instead slowly started to rub out the tense muscles with lazy, sleepy strokes that made the younger man a bit more placid. That was just how they worked.

Today, Rat had found another favorite piece and Roadhog just shook his head when he passed the skinny junker as he admired himself in the mirror again. Junkrat in a dress would be forever the most hideous thing he had ever laid his eyes on. And he had seen a lot of terrible, vile, gut-wrenching things. 

Still, it was a special kind of unpleasant how a summer dress with thin white-and-blue stripes, spaghetti straps adorned with daisies, and a frilly skirt looked on that lanky beanpole of a man. It should probably flirtingly dance around a woman’s knees, but it ended somewhere mid-thigh for Junkrat, the waist of it sat too high on his body, and quite frankly, it did nothing to accentuate his angular body. 

“Oi, Roadie, Roadie, what’cha think, mate?!” he hollered excitedly when he saw his bodyguard’s giant form in the mirror. He looked ridiculous; the soft blue color of the dress didn’t even match his brightly colored prostheses - but then again, nothing matched that eye-insulting orange anyway. Still, Junkrat grinned, arms akimbo when he twisted this way and that way to make the skirt swish around his thighs. 

Roadhog decided to humor him, coming to a halt in the doorway to the walk-in closet. It usually turned out to be quite pleasant if the younger man was in such a good mood. He gestured for Junkrat to turn and the blond did so with a giggle and grand, effeminate movements he had probably picked up from women on TV, that were all too sloppy and without any grace whatsoever. Roadhog huffed under his mask.  
“You’d be the ugliest girl at the ball,” he said, and only someone who had spent as much time with him as Junkrat has would hear the teasing in his monotone voice, so unnaturally distorted by the filters of the mask. 

The blond pulled a face at him in the mirror, sticking out his tongue before stalking over to flop down on some sort of fancy couch, the kind that only had one arm rest, effortlessly proving Roadhog’s point. 

“You’re not even trying to wear it right. Can’t wear a dress and sit like that.”  
He pointed at Rat’s obnoxiously spread legs, like he was still wearing his worn-down old shorts, the way he still supported his elbows on his legs while he rummaged through a pile of accessories before him. 

“ ‘s no right way ta wear anythin’, mate,” Junkrat cackled, pulling out a fancy silk scarf with a zebra stripe print and draping it dramatically around his neck.  
Grinning up at Roadhog he let his weight drop back, spreading out his arms along the back rest and gingerly pulling up his flesh foot onto the couch. The movement forced the short skirt to lift right along, revealing pale thighs and a very naked, still soft cock nestled between them. Roadhog had a feeling it wouldn’t stay that way for long. “It’s just real comfy, y’know - and comes with ‘easy-access’-mode.” His throaty giggle sounded a bit unhinged, and any sane man would have turned his back and run by now. 

Roadhog assumed there wasn’t much sanity left in him, because he heard himself grunt in agreement. He had wanted to do something before he had been distracted by Junkrat’s newest excursion in fashion, but now he couldn’t remember what that was. Probably nothing important. The blond junker bit his lips in shameless excitement when his bodyguard came closer, easily stepping into his space so he could grab for his slim ankle to pull up his leg until the bare foot came to rest on his chest. It forced Junkrat to spread out his long legs even more and to fold further into himself, but there was not a noise of complaint from him.

“Guess you don’t want me to fuck you like a gentleman just ‘cause you look like a lady then, huh?”

Almost playfully he tugged at the scarf wrapped around Junkrat’s neck and wasn’t really surprised to find it pulled tighter at that. It elicited a raspy giggle from the younger man and made his exposed cock stir visibly. 

“Nah, mate, do yer worst -,” he hissed, and Roadhog chuckled. 

That frilly dress would not survive his assault - but it looked hideous on Junkrat anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
